


From the Moon to the Sun and back<3

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: A fic inspired by @yemiello's 5k challenge because all the arts are beautiful!Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	From the Moon to the Sun and back<3

Harry Potter

It shined everywhere he went. No matter what the occasion they adored him. They would stare but not too long cause he was that bright. They would do anything for him, praising him for winning a long past war. 

And yet they wouldn't trust him. Shun him when he comes out. For it is too bright and now females as well as males follow him around. Hoping they would get a chance. But always running to the papers when they discover something new. 

And some were afraid of him. Fearing he might burst. Fearing he'll cause harm to them. So he stayed away, far away from the people who are afraid of him. But they didn't know, that even he was afraid that he might hurt the people he cared about. 

Draco Malfoy

Few people appreciated him and many always conspired about him. Thinking he was like the others. Judging him of the marks on his body. Ignoring the amount of help he gives. They forgot his compromises not for himself but for his loved ones.

Once the comparison of an Angel's beauty, forgotten now. They forgot his glowing skin only focusing on the marks, the marks he didn't want. And only few ever appreciated his beauty now. And he was happy with just that though he didn't stop trying. 

They feared him, yet attacked him. Stomping all over him, threatening him, cursing him. And when he was all alone in the cold he would tell himself that was acceptable. Because now he had marks in him. So he wept silently in the cold afraid not of others but himself. 

Drarry

It was the most beautiful thing when they met. Balancing each other's flaws and enhancing their beauty and strength. They could lean on each other whenever they needed comfort. It took time but they were able to share all their secrets. They would not be afraid of hurting the other because they trusted each other. And every small fight and every big fight bring them closer. And they took care of their little world with all thelove they had and made sure nothing could harm them. They were each other's moon and sun. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is the sun
> 
> Draco is the moon
> 
> And Teddy is their little Earth. 
> 
> Kudos ans comments makes Teddy giggle<3


End file.
